1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diamond electric devices, more particularly to diamond semiconductor electric devices such as light emitting devices, and manufacturing methods for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For emission of reddish light rays, GaAs semiconductors have been utilized to manufacture light emitting devices for more than a decade. The emission of blue or green light, as well as white light, however, has long been hardly realized by means of solid state devices.
The inventor has before proposed to make a light emitting device from diamond which can emit light at short wavelengths, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. sho 56-146,930 filed on Sep. 17, 1981. Diamond is promising, as a light emitting substance for mass production, because of its high thermal resistance, chemical stability and low price, in view of a great demand for light emitting devices in the market. It is, however, very difficult to manufacture diamond light emitting devices at a high yield required for commercialization because there are formed a large proportion of products whose efficiencies are undesirably low to satisfy the requirement of the application thereof.